Fire, Ice, and a Frozen Heart
by Aron the ultimate hero
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle was at peace. Happy couples sprung up everywhere. It looked like everyone was falling in live. Everyone except the Queen. That is until a stranger fell from the sky. Can he melt the heart of the Ice Queen or will his flame be snuffed out by her ice. Not your typical Frozen Fanfic. It will be T but some chapters might shift into M. ElsaxOC AnnaxKristoff
1. The Discovery

**Author's Note: Hey, what's up guys and gals, its Aron the ultimate hero bringing you a new fanfiction. I know I have 4 others that are unfinished but I can't stay on one story. My mind doesn't work like that. As you can tell this is a Frozen Fanfic. I just watched the movie last night and again this morning and this idea hasn't left me alone since. In fact I had a dream about this last night so you can see why I have to write it done. Now I haven't read many Frozen stories but I'm pretty sure this is an original idea and that it will be very different from other fics in this category. Now if you find one that is like my story then please don't tell me. I'm not stealing anyone's ideas I just happen to think like them. Anyway fell free to review, now onto the story.**

* * *

The Arendelle winter is a beautiful thing. The glistening snow and the gliding frost covered the ground and roofs of the kingdom. The people where happy and prosperous even then. The children went around making snow angles and snowmen as well as having snowball fights. A major player in these activities was Anna the princess. She would spend her days out in the snow having fun with the people and her boyfriend Kristoff.

Inside the castle Elsa, the Queen, did her royal duties. She governed the people and made sure there was enough food and supplies to sustain them through the winter. When she finally had a moment to herself she walked out onto her balcony. This was something she did often as she liked the view the balcony provided. She looked down at the happy people using the castle courtyard as an ice rink. She spotted her sister and Kristoff skating. Well, Kristoff was skating; Anna was performing a barley controlled slide. Even after months of practice she still couldn't skate. Amongst this, Elsa saw something interesting too. She spotted Sven slideing up between them. Something appeared to be tied to the tip of his horn but she couldn't see what. Kristoff scratched the back of his head nervously before Anna suddenly grabbed him and kissed him.

"Mistletoe," Elsa concluded. She felt a flicker of jealously appear in her. She stood up straight in surprise trying to understand where the feeling came from. She stood there pondering for a bit before Anna's shouts interrupted her.

"Hey Elsa," he sister shouted "Kristoff and I are heading out for a sleigh ride, do you wanna come?"

"Sorry Anna, it sounds fun but I'm busy today, how about tomorrow?" Elsa shouted back.

"Ok, take care" her sister responded. She watched the two leave with Sven following. Elsa sighed and rested her cheek in her palm as she leaned on her elbow on the railing.

"Hi Elsa," Olaf bellowed as he came up behind the queen. "What's wrong?" the snowman asked once he got beside her.

"It's nothing Olaf," Elsa answered.

"Awe come on, you can tell me" he encouraged.

Elsa sighed and lifted her head. "Have you ever felt lonely?" the queen asked.

"Yeah, but then I find you or Kristoff or Sven and then I'm not," Olaf said enthusiastically. "Are you lonely Elsa?"

"I guess so," she admitted.

"Well then let's go have some fun. Do you wanna make some snow angles? I know you wanna make some snow angles, come on let's go make some snow angles" he said the last part in baby talk. Elsa chuckled with a small smile.

"I'd love too but I'm busy right now" Elsa countered.

"Well then I'll help you. What are you doing? Are you writing letters to other kingdoms or maybe you need to taste the food at the banquet. Oh I know, I know you need to pick out which dress to wear. Oh which one do you want the snow flake gown or the frost dress?" he offered hobbling around the room. Elsa laughed at the well meaning snow man.

"No Olaf, I have to oversee the decorations for tomorrow's banquet." Elsa explained.

"I can help with that, I'm great with decorating" Olaf said hopping up and down.

"I don't think you would find this very fun Olaf I mean I have to choose which banners to use and how many…" she was cut off by the pouting face of her snowman "Oh, ok".

"Yay" Olaf shouted spinning in circles.

"Come on let's start decorating" Elsa said grabbing his stick hand.

"Hurray, I just have one question. What's decorating?" he asked. Elsa shook her head as she smiled at him.


	2. Make a wish

"Woo Who!" Anna cried as they leaped a snow hill. They landed back on the ground and Sven kept running. Kristoff continued to encourage Sven to run faster while Anna held her hands in the air laughing. The three hit a patch of ice and Sven slipped. They slid into a snow pile and disappeared. After a moment Anna popped out of the snow. "Kristoff?" she asked as she looked around. She was suddenly picked up by Kristoff who now had her on his shoulders. Anna squealed and laughed in surprise as he walked them out of the snow and put her down. Sven hopped out of the snow and ran around them panting with his tongue out. Anna slowly stopped laughing as she looked at the night sky. She saw a star fly by. "Kristoff look a shooting star" she pointed.

"You gonna make a wish?" he asked. Anna squeezed her eyes shut.

"I hope it comes true" Anna said opening them again.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. If I do it won't come true." She told him. She looked back at the sky and saw another shooting star and then another. "A meteor shower" she gasped. She laid down in the snow and pulled Kristoff down with her to watch.

* * *

Elsa leaned on the rail of her balcony. She looked at the twinkling stars, lost in her thoughts. A shooting star streaked across the sky waking her from her trance. She closed her eyes and whispered "Please". She opened them to discover a meteor show flying through the sky. She considered waking Olaf to watch with her but she decided against it, not wanting to disturb him. She watched the event with wonder in her eyes. She used to watch these with Anna, but then the accident happened. After everything went back to normal she hoped there relationship would have returned to normal as well. It had but she noticed that her sister was spending more time with Kristoff then with her. She was happy for her sister but she still wanted someone to share moments like this with. "Please, please, please" she begged in a whisper.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff watched the shower fingers intertwined, well as intertwined as there mitts allowed. "Hey that one looks like it's really close" Anna pointed out.

"Yeah it is. It almost looks like…" he started before the star shot over their heads and crash landed behind them. They both sat up and looked over their shoulders at the pillar of smoke that rose in the distance. Anna jumped up and ran toward it. "Anna wait" Kristoff shouted after her. He got up and chased after her. He saw Anna stop short of the crash site. "Anna? Anna what's wrong" he asked walking up behind her. He looked into the crater to see a young man lying unconscious. He had red spiked hair and had no shirt or shoes. His skin had a red tint to it and parts of his pants were on fire.

"We have to help him" Anna insisted. She jumped into the crater and picked up the young man. She lifted him the best she could and Kristoff grabbed him and pulled them both out.

"We have to get him to the castle and soon. He won't last long dressed like that" he told Anna. He carried the limp man back to the snow covered sleigh. He laid him down before he and Anna began to pull the sleigh free from its snowy prison.

* * *

Elsa was interrupted from her star gazing when a guard entered her room. "You're Majesty, your sister has returned and she's brought an injured man with her" the guard informed her.

"Is Anna ok?" she asked concerned.

"She is, but she requests you come and see him" the guard continued.

"Alright" Elsa said. She followed the guard to a spare room where Anna and Kristoff where waiting outside.

"So who is he?" Elsa asked.

"We don't know. We were watching the meteor shower when one of them crashed. When I went to see it I found him in the crater." Anna explained.

"Was he hit by it?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. A doctor is seeing him right now" Anna informed her. The door opened and the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Kristoff asked.

"He has a mild concussion; he received many bruises but no broken bones from what I could see. He also has a high fever and despite traveling without a shirt or shoes he shows no signs of hypothermia" the doctor listed.

"Will he be alright?" Anna asked.

"Only time will tell. For now he needs rest. You may see him if you like but don't expect him to wake up anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok I kind of just slapped this one together. And I don't know how advance doctors were back then ****so I just went with it. I'm sorry if the characters don't sound like themselves. I try to make it feel like it's really them but** **sometimes I end up being off. I'd appreciate reviews. And I mean actual reviews please. If you wanna tell me it's good that's fine but please put something helpful in it. Thanks**


	3. First Sight

The stranger opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and his hearing was muddled. He could hear incoherent voices but saw no one around him. His body ached and his head was pounding. A door opened and three figures entered the room. One of them sat next to the bed. He heard them say something but he couldn't make it out. His head slowly relieved pressure and his vision and hearing came back. He saw Anna sitting next to his bed. "Hello" Anna seemed to repeat.

"Where am I?" he asked sitting up.

"You're in Arendelle," Anna answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"You've never heard of Arendelle?" the youth shook his head and winced as his head punished him for his movement. "Are you ok?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah, my head just hurts. What happened?" he asked.

"Well, me and Kristoff found you in the forest. We think you got hit by a meteor." Anna explained.

"What?" he asked shocked "How long have I been unconscious?"

"An hour or so, we brought you back to the castle after we found you. I'm Anna by the way and this is Kristoff" she introduced pointing to the man standing next to her. He waved at the youth in the bed. When he looked at Kristoff he noticed someone standing behind him. The youth leaned slightly to the side to try and get a better look at the person. Kristoff, taking notice, took a step to the side. When he did the youth looked upon a woman unlike any he'd seen before. The woman's eyes were looking elsewhere currently but eventually she looked at him. Warm hazel met icy blue and he felt a flame ignite inside him. Everything seemed to fade around him as he stared into this girl's eyes.

When Elsa entered the room she expected to see some poor man bandaged and weak but this mysterious adolescent was not what she expected at all. When their eyes locked she felt like his eyes were melting something long frozen insider her. She felt a wave of heat overtake her. She couldn't look away, his eyes were hypnotic. Anna noticed the two staring at one another and decided to break the silence. "This is my sister Elsa, Queen of Arendelle" Anna introduced.

"Hello" the young man greeted. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and bit the inside of her cheek.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"My name?" the man asked. He thought hard but nothing came to him. A migraine over took him as if to stop his thoughts. He gripped his head and groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She quickly retracted it when she felt her palm burning.

"Anna," Kristoff said worried, rushing to her side.

"The doctor said he had a high fever but you're way to hot" Anna said blowing on her hand.

"Maybe I can help" Elsa said finding her voice. She closed her hand and opened it slowly revealing a snowflake. She blew on it and it fluttered toward the man's forehead. It made contact with his skin and melted. The pain subsided in his head and he lowered his hands. Anna gingerly touched his shoulder again. It was still warm but not hot enough to burn.

"I think Grand Pabbie should look at him. I've got a strange felling there's something unnatural about him." Kristoff said.

"I'll go with you," Anna offered "Elsa, will you look after him while where gone?"

"Um…I suppose" Elsa said a bit stunned.

"Great, we'll leave now" Anna said.

"Wow, wow, wow, not this time feisty pants. Well leave in the morning" Kristoff interrupted. Anna huphed but didn't argue. The two left the room followed by Elsa.

"Good night," Elsa said as she closed the door.

"Good night," the youth replied. He slid back under the sheets and sighed.

Elsa walked back to her chambers with all kinds of emotions swirling in her mind. She looked out a window on her way back. "Did my wish come true?" she wondered. She clasped her hands and rested them on her chest. She smiled at the idea but dismissed the thought. "No, it doesn't happen that quickly," she thought. She continued toward her room and entered it. She closed the door behind her and leaned her shoulder against the door. "Then again, it would be nice. Magic is real, maybe it did come true?" she thought. She bit her lower lip and let her mind wonder and revel in the thought.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: Did I lay the first sight thing on a little too thick and am I portraying Elsa well? Let me know with a review please. I really want this story to be good.**


End file.
